Akimbo Bernetti 9
The Akimbo Bernetti 9 pistols are a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. Overview Berneti 9 pistols can be dual-wielded in the primary weapon slot for their greatly increased damage output at the cost of precise aiming, stability( ) and the opportunity cost of being unable to use other primaries. All akimbo weapon modifications cost extra than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Well-rounded * Good magazine capacity * Very large ammo reserve for a pistol * Has many modifications available * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Is available early on and is quite cheap Cons: * Average damage limits effectiveness on higher difficulties * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage. * High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players * No sight, aiming only provides a blurry "zoom" * Takes up the primary slot * Slow reload Tips * Head shots are crucial with this weapon, but its stability and accuracy make them relatively easy to achieve. * The Fugitives's Gun Nut Basic skill is useful for increasing the player's (already high) total magazine capacity by adding a total of to the magazines. * The Akimbo Basic skill reduces the stability penalty by . Having it aced further reduces it by and also increases the total ammo by to . * The Ambidexterity perk of the Hitman perk deck sets the stability penalty of the akimbo pistols to effectively giving and also increases the total ammo by to . * The total ammo increase from Akimbo Aced skill and the Ambidexterity perk stack for a total of . * The Ambidexterity perk and the Akimbo Aced skill stack multiplicatively with the Fully Loaded Basic skill increasing the total ammo to and respectively, or if all three are taken. * Combining The Professional Compensator, Combined Module, Ergo/Engraved Bernetti Grip, Extended Magazine and The Elite Slide yields a primary with up to 420 spare ammunition with the Akimbo Aced skill, Ambidexterity perk, and Fully Loaded combined. The weapon will have an underwhelming damage, but a magazine size, accuracy, stability and an astounding rate of fire. This makes it an excellent candidate for Low Blow due to the extremely high bulletcount a player can put out, each having a chance of being a critical. One Handed Talent Aced can greatly increase the damage up to . Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Lower receiver= |-|Upper receiver= Skins Common= Akimbo-Bernetti-9-Buckhorns.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= Akimbo-Bernetti-9-Jingling-Bullets.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Akimbo-Bernetti-9-Face-Of-Death.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Akimbo-Bernetti-9-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to a type of s. Achievements Trivia *The Bernetti 9 is based on the Beretta 92FS Centurion. *Oddly, the weapon is modeled with the barrel covered. *Its choice to be made an Akimbo weapon may have been inspired by the video game Counter-Strike, which features Dual Berettas of its own. When paired with the Ergo Grip and The Elite Slide, it sports a similar look to the Dual Berettas in Counter Strike's rendition of the two weapons. *"B.9.S." can be seen on the left side of the slide, referring to the B9-S from Payday: The Heist. Gallery Payday2 Beretta 92FS Centurion akimbo -hd1- menu 2.jpg|In-game preview of the Akimbo Bernetti 9s. Category:Akimbo Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)